The present invention relates to a tilt trailer and its control device in particular for road transport vehicle carriers.
The road transport vehicle carriers equipped with, or connected to a trailer are loaded from the rear end of the trailer. The first vehicles are loaded onto the upper decks and the others are loaded onto the bottom deck.
The vehicles can reach the trailer levels by means of removable ramps. These ramps, which are also necessary to unload the vehicles, are stowed away after use in a slide box under the frame.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate these ramps which are bulky and heavy accessories.
Moreover, handling these ramps for both loading and unloading takes a lot of time. It increases the immobilization time of the carrier for loading and unloading.
Furthermore, these ramps add to the weight of the trailer and increase the fuel consumption.